


Scavenger Rey

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Collars, Handcuffs, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Rey is scavenging in an unexplored Star Destroyer on Jakku when she finds some interesting items on the detention level.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Scavenger Rey

_ Authoress's notes: This story takes place just before the events of  _ The Force Awakens _. I had the idea for this right after watching the movie, but only just now got around to writing it. Enjoy! - Handcuffgirl_

** Scavenger Rey **

Rey dropped through the hole, landing in a crouch on the deck below, then rising. The ship was at about a thirty degree angle, so she had to lean hard to her left to keep her balance. She was exploring one of the crashed Star Destroyers on Jakku, looking for junk to sell. This level was definitely darker than the ones above. Less than a quarter of the glowpanels down here were still working—and most of those only a little. Her eyes had adjusted to the dimness on the levels above, but this one was too dark.

Squinting in the dark, she turned on the glowtorch attached to her goggles on. She turned and shone it  behind her, then forward, to see which way looked more promising. After a moment, she headed forward, almost the way she had been facing when she had landed. The deck was angled down that way a bit too. It was easiest to walk along the edge of the deck, where it met the bulkhead.

By the time she'd made it a half-dozen meters or so, she realized she was on the detention level. She was pretty sure she had gotten to this deck on the last Destroyer she'd been in, but it had been almost completely buried in sand. This one was pretty clean, and at least this section didn't appear to be too damaged, considering the ship had been blasted out of space and crash-landed here a couple of decades ago. This ship was about sixty klicks further out from where she usually explored. She had hoped it hadn't been scavenged much. So far, she was doing pretty good. She already had most of a load, and that was just in a couple of hours. It wasn't the best she'd ever done, but it wasn't far off.

All of the hatches Rey saw were virtually identical, other than the numbers on them. She figured they were cells. None of them would open, or had viewports though. She didn't try too hard to open any of them, because she didn't think  the Empire would have left anything valuable in a cell. 

After about another forty meters or so, she came to a different hatch, marked  _SUPPLY_ . That sounded promising. It didn't look nearly as formidable as the cell doors either. Rey set down her pack, pulled out a couple of her tools, and went to work on the hatch. She had it opened in a couple of minutes. She replaced her tools, picked up her pack, and stepped inside, her glowtorch shining the way.

Rey shone her glowtorch around the almost completely dark room. There were racks of... restraints, and other stuff. She moved her light back around towards the corridor, and found a control panel just to the right of the door. She stepped over and turned the room's glowpanels on.

They blinked, then there was a high-pitched whine that lasted several seconds. Finally one of the glowpanels came on, significantly brighter than the ones in the corridor. Rey was used to this on these crashed ships. Glowpanels that had been off when the crew had abandoned ship usually wouldn't power back up, but when they did, they'd be pretty bright. The ones that had been left on though, like in the corridor, would not work at all most of the time, and when they did, they'd be almost completely dim.

Now Rey could get a better look at what she'd found. There were binders, cuffs, stun-batons, helmets, plastoid shields, pieces of armor, what looked like prisoner jumpsuits. A bunch of the stuff was strewn all over the floor too.

Most of the binders were white and black plasteel. Some were wrist-sized, with the cuffs attached directly to each other. Others looked a bit bigger, with a plasteel cable of some sort connecting the cuffs. There were also a handful that looked maybe twice the size of the larger ones, and a few were even bigger.

Rey leaned down and picked up one of the larger ones. It was probably fifty centimeters across, and six or seven tall, and a bit lighter than she'd expected. After examining it a few moments, she realized it was a collar, sized for a Wookiee or an Ugnaught or something. Almost without conscious thought, she put it down, and grabbed one a bit smaller. This one seemed to be about right. It had an inner layer of black, with wide segments of white on the outside. After looking it over for a few seconds, she tried to pull it open. It didn't budge. She took a deep breath, and tried again. Still nothing.

Frowning, Rey looked around for a remote or something to open it. There were two hanging on a wall, with empty spots for a few dozen more. She noticed some mixed in with the restraints and stuff on the floor as well. She grabbed one of the ones off the wall, held it near the collar, and pressed the largest button.

Nothing happened. She pressed the button again, holding it down for a couple of seconds.

This time the remote beeped, and some tiny red lights on the collar that she hadn't even noticed came on. She tugged on the collar again, and it opened.

Rey held her breath in anticipation as she lifted it to her throat. She slid it around her neck so it closed in front, and pushed the ends together with a _ding._

She was a bit surprised at how the collar felt on her. It was a bit loose, but the cool metal felt somehow... good around her neck. Almost natural. She moved it up and down some, adjusting it. After a minute, she went to take it off. 

Kriff. It was locked.

She hit the button on the remote, and it beeped, with a slightly different tone that it did before. At the same time, she spotted a flash of green light from the collar from the edge of her vision. Rey pulled on the collar a bit harder, and... nothing.

“Kriff.”

She held the button down for a couple of seconds. It beeped like it had before, and a flash of red came from her collar. She pulled it again, and the collar came open.

Rey grinned to herself in amusement as she looked around at all the cuffs strewn about. Then she closed the collar again, and pressed the remote to lock it. She slid the remote into her pocket, and looked for something else fun to try on.

Rey picked up a pair of binders. They were white plasteel, with an inner layer of black, just like her collar. Both of the cuffs were attached directly to each other. She opened one and closed it around her left wrist. She put her right one in the other cuff, but at the last second, pulled it back. First she fished the remote out of her pocket, held it near the cuffs, and pressed the button for a few heartbeats. A small light on the cuffs flashed red. Rey moved the remote to her left hand, and opened the cuff around her wrist.

Now she put the remote back in her pocket, ensuring she could reach it easily. Then she locked the binders onto her left wrist again, and then her right one.

Nice.

She spent a minute or so tugging on her binders, and twisting her wrists in them; basically, getting a good feel for them. The answer was—great! 

Rey could definitely see herself spending more time in her new binders, and especially her collar. Now she had to find some shackles though.

She quickly found a pair of ankle cuffs that looked about the right size. They were about six or seven centimeters wide, the same as her collar and binders, and were connected with a plasteel cable about forty centimeters long. Rey pressed the remote button until the light flashed red, then locked the shackles around her ankles, over her nerfhide boots.

It was a little hard walking in the ankle shackles—especially with the angle of the deck—but Rey was sure she could get used to them. She shuffled around the room, rummaging through the cuffs and shackles.

She had come all the way out to this wrecked Star Destroyer to scavenge for junk to sell. She knew that she probably wouldn't get more than a unit or two for this whole room of restraints—which meant they weren't worth hauling back—so there wasn't much of a reason for her to spend a lot of time in here. Well, except that she wanted to try on some more of it. She had enough food and water to stay over night if she needed to anyway. There were definitely a few items she was planning on keeping for herself, too.

After a few minutes of searching, Rey found something interesting. It was a heavier pair of cuffs, with warning symbols for electricity on them. Stun-cuffs. She was tempted to try them on, but she didn't want to risk them actually working, and shocking her, or even knocking her out.

She did switch her wrist binders out for a pair with the cuffs connected to each other with a short plasteel cable about five centimeters long. These were a lot easier for her to use her hands with. Then Rey picked up a pair of binders that were made for beings with wrists larger than most humans. They looked liked they'd fit her ankles... Grinning, Rey reached for the remote to unlock her ankle shackl es. She quickly replaced them with the binders.

Now her feet were shackled together, the cuffs attached directly to each other. She tried walking, and could only take tiny steps of a few centimeters. There was no way she'd be able to wear these to scavenge around the ship. That didn't mean she wasn't taking them with her though.

Rey switched the over sized binders back to her regular ankle shackles. It was time to move on, at least for now. She could always come back to try on some more binders and stuff.

Just before she left the supply room, she impulsively opened one of her cuffs, put her hands behind her back, and cuffed herself again. This was definitely more exciting, but it'd be a lot harder for her to find stuff to sell with her hands cuffed behind her back.  _I'll worry about that when I find something_ , she thought as she headed back out into the corridor.

As Rey shuffled past the first cell hatch, she imagined herself in one of them, cuffed and shackled, awaiting Imperial punishment. Maybe for stealing. From an Imperial Star Destroyer. Going into one of the cells—especially in her new cuffs—would be too risky though. They were probably designed so they couldn't be opened from the inside.

Rey  shuffled down the corridor in her shackles, the light from her glowtorch sweeping from side to side as she looked around. She was still going  down with the angle of the deck, staying along the right edge. It'd probably be a lot easier for her to take off her cuffs and ankle shackles when she was going back aft. Then again, it might be more fun to leave them on.

She passed several more cells on either side. All were closed, and she wasn't planning on trying to open any of them. About seventy meters or so from the supply room, she came to a larger open area with a three sided control console on her left. The front end was sticking out into the middle of the corridor, so whoever was there could see both directions. There was another corridor directly across from it, intersecting the main one.

The computers were all destroyed. She reached around with her cuffed hands, and hit a few buttons on each one. None of them had power. They'd be to heavy for her to carry anyway. She might be able to disassemble some of them to get some of the more valuable components, but not this trip. The cargo webbing on her speeder was already mostly full, and she felt like there was still better stuff to be found.

She stepped out of the control area, but instead of continuing forward, she headed down the corridor that ran to the right of the one she had been on. There were a few more cells, with more sophisticated looking locks than the other ones, then a hatch marked  _INTERROGATION_ . That definitely sounded interesting. Luckily the hatch was partially open, and twisted inward. She pushed it open as far as she could and squeezed through.

There was a lot of junk strewn around, but the most prominent feature was a large upright... rack of some sort in the middle of the room. It was about two meters tall, with restraints for someone's ankles, wrists, arms... and head, she decided after studying the top part for a couple of seconds.

Rey had to try this out.

First she reached into her pocket with her cuffed hands, found the remote, and opened her binders. Then she put her wrist in one of the rack's wrist cuffs, but didn't close it. She was actually a little wary that it might close automatically, but it didn't. She moved her wrist away, and pushed down on the cuff. It closed, but she didn't feel it lock. Next she pulled on it, and it opened again, albeit with some difficultly. Rey tested the other arm and ankle cuffs. They all did the same thing. They were all made of a half-circle of durasteel that was part of the frame, with the rest of the thick cuff attached with a stiff hinge. They seemed to lock with an electromagnet.

The top of the rack had a half-circular section that looked like it was meant for her neck, with a larger half-circle piece above it. She had to stand up on the rack's platform to get a good look at the larger piece. It looked like it could fold in some, maybe to grip the head of whoever was in it. She tried to move it, and confirmed that, although it was quite a bit harder to move than the cuffs.

Almost without conscious thought, Rey turned so her back was to the rack, and leaned back onto it, looking down at the wrist and ankle restraints. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't  _uncomfortable_ either. Next she spread her feet and put her ankles into the open cuffs. Luckily the  plasteel cable connecting her ankle shackles was long enough for her to put both of her feet into the slots. Then she set her arms into the open wrist and forearm cuffs.

Rey let out a deep breath as she settled into place, imagining a faceless Imperial Stormtrooper. Stripping her naked. Punishing her for trespassing on an Imperial ship.

Suddenly she jerked her arms out of the open restraints, and leaned forward. Before she could have her fun, she  had to figure out how to lock the cuffs, and more importantly, unlock them.

There was a small control panel by the room's entrance. She stepped down off the rack, and shuffled back to it in her ankle shackles.

After several minutes of tinkering with the panel, and rack, she decided that they needed power to work properly. She had a spare battery pack in her backpack for her glowtorch, but it probably wouldn't be anywhere near strong enough to power the rack. Actually, it might be just what she needed...

She didn't really want the rack at full power. It might have been programmed to automatically torture whoever was in it, or something. If she rigged up a connection from her battery pack though, that would probably only give the maglocks on the cuffs enough power to activate for a bit. She could even hold the cable in her hand, so she could disconnect it if she had too.

It took Rey less than ten minutes to find a suitable power cable, and splice it into the rack's power system. She used some spacer tape to tape her battery pack to the rack just below where her right hand would be, so it wouldn't move when she pulled the plug. Then she climbed back onto the rack, and set her ankles into the rack's cuffs. Next she put her left arm in the wrist and forearm cuffs on that side, and closed them. Finally she put her right arm into the cuffs.

Rey took a deep breath to calm herself a bit, then reached down and plugged the cable into the battery pack. She quickly set her right arm back into the cuffs.

A second later, she heard a barely perceptible hum from the rack. Then the last two open cuffs snapped closed around her wrist and forearm. A thrill went up her back. She was trapped. Locked in an Imperial Interrogation rack on an abandoned crashed Star Destroyer. 

Rey pulled against her restraints to make sure they were secure. They didn't budge. She took a breath as she relaxed back into the rack. Suddenly she felt her collar lock to the half-circle of durasteel that was at the back of her neck. Frakk. She hadn't realized that was a maglock too.

It didn't matter. She figured her battery pack would only power the electromagnets for twenty minutes or so. Thirty at the most. For now, she could just relax, and enjoy her bondage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE END? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or private - ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com


End file.
